The Beginning of the End
by neko dragon
Summary: Chaos, Persephone, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, Kurama, and Hiei are forced to team up for the dark tournament. From different ends of different worlds the team has a rough path ahead of them
1. Character Introduction

This is the character introduction for the two original characters introduced in the first chapter. And were it says body age, it means, how old the characters looks age wise. Hope you don't find it confusing.

Chaos(c) Kit Kat 

**Age**: 100

**DOB**: May 28

**Height**: 5 feet

**Eyes**: Sky blue iris and blood red pupils

**Hair**: Black w/ blood red tips shoulder length

**Species**: Hell demon/ human

**Attack/weapon**: Hell armor and sword

**Body age**: 15 years

**Guardian**: Dragon named Bahamut

**Gender**: Female

Persephone(c) Ema Lee 

**Age**: 101

**Height**: 5'5"

**DOB**: May 28

**Eyes**: Black

**Hair**: To knees Black

**Weapon/attack**: Staff with shadow elements

**Species**: Half hell half shadow

**Body** **age**: 21 years

**Guardian**: Dragon named Darkness

**Gender**: Female

Also in the first chapter, you will meet characters from **_Inuyasha _**and**_ YuYu Hakusho. _**

**_The Beginning of the End(c)_** Ema Lee, Kit Kat, and Rin Tin Tin

Our web sites

Ema Lee: Kat: Tin Tin: 


	2. Tournamet info and adoor?

KURAMA'S POV...

As Hiei and I ran down the passage, guards started shooting arrows at us. I looked over my shoulder to see how many guards there were (about 20). I could see the door to King Enma's vault just ahead of us. All the sudden, everything went black...

PERSEPHONE'S POV...

Chaos and I... We were doing what we always did when there was nothing else to do... Racing. We were racing into the woods. It was nighttime; the only light was that of the silver moon. Chaos was ahead, but not by far. Then, all of what the moon's light had revealed was doused out... To a complete, black, nothingness...

SESSHOMARU'S POV...

I was fighting that damn half-breed again. Of coarse, he was as slow as ever. I was just about to end that stupid lump of shit's life. I had my sword to his ugly head when it happened...Everything went black as night...

END FLUFF'S POV

Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha who were in a very awkward position and very confused slowly turned their heads to the left. To their horror, they saw four strangers starring at them. Eerie dead silence rang out though the black portal Chaos leaned over to Persephone and whispered

"You take the two smaller ones and I'll take the two taller ones"

"Okay" Persephone half whispered half screeched back to Chaos in excitement. Suddenly there was a huge circle formed of all six-demon creatures. All of which had their weapons drawn. All of a sudden, no one could move...

A guy with really strange hair appeared in the center if the circle. He said

"Now, now children stop fighting. You'll need all the strength you can get for the tournament. Don't worry Kitties, I'll explain. In there will be a Dark tournament held on Hanging Neck Island. You are forced to join; for if you don't, I will destroy all three worlds of which you came from. Oh, and did I mention that I can not guarantee you will have your lives by the end? Farewell, and do train your hardest. Oh! And silly me! The most important thing is that all of you will be one team. Unfortunate for you, more amusing for me! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

All of a sudden there was a loud crack and all six demons fell to a cold, hard cement floor still in complete darkness then there was a quiet whisper as if a scared child were talking. The voice said,

"One can not accomplish this task by one self; it takes a team of six." A door appears in the distance the voice continued,

"It will take all six to open the door, but one must hold it open for the rest. Chose wisely for the one you pick to hold the door because your fate rests in their hands."

Chaos, Persephone, Kurama, and Hiei all rushed to the door. Chaos and Persephone got there at the exact same time. Kurama and Hiei were at the door seconds later. They were all working together, feeling for a handle or something to open the door. Mean while Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were fighting.

"Damn you Sesshomaru! Just fucking die already!" Inuyasha screamed. Then Sesshomaru was just about to chop off Inuyasha's head when all of the sudden, all four who were at the door rushed over to Sesshomaru and pinned him to the ground.

"You fool! How the hell do you expect us to out of here if you kill one of us! Did you not hear the child! All SIX of us need to open the door!" Hiei screamed into Sesshomaru's ear while beating him to a bloody pulp.

Kurama pulled Hiei off of Sesshomaru. Chaos started cracking up.

"We need all six of us alive to open the door as you try and kill one!"

Sesshomaru and Hiei both yelled at the same time "GET OFF ME!" Everyone jumped into a circular formation. Persephone stepped into the center of the circle.

"Okay we are obviously getting no where on this whole teamwork stuff so let me give this a whirl." All went silent

"My name is Persephone, and this" She walked over to Chaos, "this is my friend Chaos." Next, she pointed to Kurama and asked his name. Kurama walked into the middle of the circle next to Persephone

"My name is Kurama and this is my friend Hiei." pointing to Hiei. Persephone pointed to Sesshomaru.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Sesshomaru" He said, "And that idiot over there with the stupid scowl on his faces' name is Inuyasha. I'll have you know that he is not my friend."

The group of six walked to the door.

"And how the hell do you propose we open the door when there is no handle?" Chaos asked long silence

One hour later still, the group has no idea how to get the door open.

"How about we try pushing the door open instead of you idiots trying to pull it for god knows how long" Commented Chaos.

"Yes, but channel all your spirit energy into the door" Said Kurama.

"Now who shall we trust to hold the door open?" Persephone pondered aloud.


	3. Training and Chores

So, in the end, Kurama had to hold the door open and they all got out to the human world, safe and sound. It just so happens they ended up in Tokyo.

"I hate humans. It's like they broke their necks and they can't turn their heads anywhere but towards us..." Persephone groaned. Six demons took cover in an ally to avoid the screeching sound of high school preps.

Eventually, they all ended up sensing high spiritual energy and found themselves at Genkai's DoJo. And Genkai wasn't about to let them go with out training.

CHAOS'S POV

So, thanks to the old hag, I was stuck with the three-eyed shrimp. And of course every chance I got I was cracking jokes about how short he was. Every time I made a joke about how short he was, he'd give me a death glare and his face would get all red. I'd just laugh even, or and make even more jokes. In the end we ended up beating each other half to death.

PERSEPHONE'S POV

It just so happened that I got stuck with the mutt. Lucky me. I'm sure the hag did this on purpose to every group. I didn't learn anything new. Just a ton of practice. The mutt wasn't that bad though. It turns out that he's a big softy. Also, I know for sure for now I could kick His ass any day.

SESSHOMARU'S POV

I swear when I'm out of this mess I'm going to kill that stupid hag and end her pointless life. She put me with that damn fox! We had to steal a damn item from this stupid shrine thing. The idiot fox was jumping from tree to tree, trying to be invisible I guess. It wasn't working though. He could have just walked up to the front like I did. I mean, nobody was even there. But I guess something's only sound good. The hag's goons jumped me. Those shit heads. The hag said I didn't pass while the pretty fox boy did passed.

Somehow, Chaos and Hiei ended up talking about Chaos's past. The conversation started a little like this,

"Who the hell is your father anyway?"

"Oh nothing to big, just the ruler of hell."

"You're going to have to explain that one."

Chaos sighed and said, "In a nutshell, he's a self-centered jack ass. And couldn't rule over his own foot if his life depended on it."

"So what does that make you?"

"That makes me just a half-breed stuck on this fucking planet" Chaos said lighting a cigarette.

"I hate to admit it, but you seem awfully strong for a half-breed."

"I didn't inherit my mom's side of the gene pool."

"You know smoking kills?" Hiei said as Chaos took a long drag off her smoke.

"Hell, everybody kills, but you don't see them posting up bill-boards telling us to quit"

"We should get back to the torture pit."

Meanwhile, Persephone and Inuyasha were taking a break.

"Hey, Persephone," Inuyasha said as she rolled her eyes

"What now?"

"Your old man still around?"

"I thought curiosity was for the cats."

"No, curiosity only kills the cat."

"..Honestly have no idea..."

"So you've never met him or just don't know?"

"Never met 'im," She said, "Never knew my mom either."

"Do you even know what the hell you are?"

"Nope."

"So you're just some freak on legs?"

"What else would you call me?"

"Therese other names for you, just not enough time to name them all."

Ooh dog boy you're on my last nerve, Persephone thought. She then proceeded to pull out her staff and chase him.

Meanwhile... Sesshomaru and Kurama are worked shitless and start a conversation about Sesshomaru's family relationship...

"Sesshomaru, why do you hate your brother?"

"Aren't you two related?"

"Yes, through my father's bloodline"

"I assume you're father is a very powerful demon."

"No, the stupid fool mated a human thus came Inu-Yasha, and died protecting the human filth"

"Now now, humans aren't that bad, once you give them a chance they can be quite...useful."

"Why use humans when demons can be more useful?"

"And you call my race greedy..."

About the same thing happened every night for five days. On the fifth night, all six demons gathered at Genkai's main dojo. They were allowed 3 days off of the training. Also, they were put back in their original pairs. (Hiei and Kurama), (Chaos and Persephone), and just for kicks, (Sesshomaru and Inu-Yasha). Yet this so-called "day off" came with a twist, they all had to do house hold chores...

NOTECARD

GROUP DAY 1 DAY 2 DAY3

C&P WASH DISHES CATCH DINNER DO LAUNDRY

K&H DO LAUNDRY WASH DISHES CATCH DINNER

S&I CATCH DINNER DO LAUNDRY WASH DISHES

NO MAGIC ALLOWED WHILE DOING DAILY CHORES

Genkai then passed out one note card to each demon...SHOCK

PERSEPHONE'S REACTION...

Walks up to Genkai

"Um... is this a typo or is there another person that goes by the name of Persephone in this dojo?"

"Sorry Persephone but you're going to have to get used to the feel of rubber gloves"

"OOOH, POOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"...

SESSHOMARU'S REACTION...

"I refuse to do these so called "chores" "Genkai hands him a pair of rubber gloves

KURAMA'S REACTION...

Thinks TO HIMSELF

"I'll just make Hiei do them all by himself"

INU-YAHSA'S REACTION...

Thinks TO HIMSELF

"Damn, I don't know how to read but I can't tell them all that. THEY'LL MAKE FUN OF ME!"

HIEI'S REACTION...

"WHAT?" Stops...Thinks to himself...

"I can make Kurama do them! MWAHAHAHAHA!"

CHAOS'S REACTON...

Chaos was walking down the hallway and ran into Inuyasha. She took the note card from Inuyasha.

"Dammit! It says the same thing as mine!"

"Says the same thing as what?" asked Inuyasha.

"Your note card says the same thing Persephone and I have too."

Chaos explained what it meant after that.

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, late that night went hunting.

SESSHOMARU'S POV

WE were hunting dinner in the mountains, that stupid damn half-breed and I. The dumbass couldn't figure out how to work the shot gun that old hag gave us. Of course I refused to use the human creation, so I just made the half-breed hold the stupid thing. I'm not surprised he is actually interested in the damn thing. Suddenly as I was trying to find a creature to rip apart for dinner, I found the perfect target. I smelled human. And as a plus, he was coming closer. A lot faster than most filthy stupid humans. I realize three strange things about this man when he came into view. First, he was an unusually tall human. Second, he had a partner with him which I could not tell the gender. Also, here was a very awkward presence about him. As if, devilish. So much of an aura that even someone as powerful as I with a brain would have stepped down if he were to challenge you. Of course, after such an encounter I ruled out the fact that he was human. Even though he smelled of the putrid sort I was sure there was some sort of barrier to trick the weak minded into thinking he was human. So then I decided to back away and find some damn deer to tear apart for supper of something. Eventually I found a whole zoo of deer. I slit their throats and carried then back to the DoJo. I decided to keep to myself about the sighting of the demon. As I later discovered, this was a very wise choice.

(End fluff's pov)

With the cooperation of all six demons, dinner was made. It was when Kurama started the table when things got strange...


	4. The Devil and the Angel

FYI: Sry out websites didn't show up on the character introduction page. It wouldn't let them show up!Wah! Well, we do not own Kurama, Hiei, Mr. Fluff (shesso), or Inu-baka (inuyasha), Genkai, or Chiaki. But we DO own Persephone and Chaos.

Oh yes, and Ororon and Chiaki are characters from the Manga, **_The Demon Ororon_**.

Persephone sensed a very powerful demon coming near so she kept to herself but always sure her staff was in eyesight. Genkai told Kurama to set two extra seats at the table and announced she was having special guests.

"Is one of them a demon?" Persephone asked half relieved.

"Yes, that is correct." Genkai replied, "They should be arriving now. Would you six be so kind as to go and greet them with me? By the way you don't have a choice so all of you get of your asses and greet them now!"

All six of them shuffled to the entrance, to find it deserted. They all sat in silence for a while the Persephone said, "DAMN! I don't know who the hell this demon is but he is real powerful!"

Before Sesshomaru could open his mouth to respond (his intentions were to tell about his encounter with the demon earlier) a very tall lengthy demon in a black suit appeared behind the group.

"Why, thank you. I haven't heard that much praise from another demon on a long time." He said

"Very clever, Devil demon. If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?" Persephone asked.

"I'm impressed demon. My name is Ororon." There was a long silence as Persephone recovered.

"My name is Persephone. It's always interesting to meet new people." Then a tall girl popped out from behind Ororon.

"Hello all! My name is Chiaki!" She said

""Hey, what's up? I'm Persphone and I'm going to shut up now because I'm talking way too much. So, I'll let you meet the rest of the group.

"Okay." Ororon said. They both turn around to only see a leaf blowing in the wind.

As Ororon walked into the house, he saw a short demon with black spiked hair. Then turns around because he sensed a deep, dark presence behind him. Hiei decided to read his mind. Ororon's thoughts: That's one small demon. His aura is so weak.

Then Ororon sensed a second presence in his head and stares wide-eyes at Hiei. And Hiei gives him a death glare.

"You hide your aura well but I warn you will never be able to read my mind again." Ororon growled as he walked past Hiei dragging Chiki behind him.

Inuyasha and Chaos were having a chopsticks war over a piece of deer meat. When Ororon and Chiaki walk in, everyone, but Genkai, stops either laughing at Chaos and Inuyasha or fighting with sticks over deer meat to stare because of the strange aura of Ororon.


End file.
